


One Big Con

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Hardison/Eliot bromance with a Hardison/Parker backgroundOriginally posted August 2012





	

“Eliot, where are you?” Nate’s voice was tight.

Eliot pressed a finger to his earbud out of instinct. “I’m at the north exit. Why?”

“You have to get to Hardison. It’s urgent.”

Eliot didn’t need to be told twice. He jogged in the direction he knew he needed to go while saying. “I’m on my way.”

 

Eliot shoulder barged the door and entered hastily. He was met with Hardison looking more scared than he’d ever seen the Hacker. “You ok?” Was all he could think to ask.

“No!” Hardison answered immediately, rising from his chair. Eliot stepped up to the younger man, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. Reaching out, Eliot smoothed down the collar of the crisp while shirt Hardison was wearing.

“You’re going to be fine,” he said in a placating tone; fingers working deftly to tie the bowtie around Hardison’s neck.

“But-“

“No but,” Eliot cut him off. “You can do this.” Eliot watched in amusement as Hardison took a series of calming breaths.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. Then louder. “Yeah. I can do this.”

Eliot smiled. “Good.” Taking Hardison’s jacket from the back of the chair, Eliot helped him to shrug into it before nudging him towards the door. “Let’s go get you married.”


End file.
